Aka::You are my sunshine::Mido
by Meitantei4869
Summary: "Flowers are fragile and ephemeral. Even if you meant to protect them with a surrounding fence from the wind and rain, they would die without sunlight. And a spindly fence has no power against a string wind. Just like how humans have no command over life, or death. Unable to resist the cruelty of fate, they can only wait for the time to wither gracefully under the mercy of death"


**Disclaimer: everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
Warning: Character Death  
P.S: try playing ONE OK ROCK - Pierce while listening to this~**

* * *

"_They say that death isn't the opposite of life, but rather a part of it. Once a life withers, another is born. You can't do anything to go against it nor stop it. Accepting it is all that is possible. When death spreads its arms to greet you, close your eyes and let a deep slumber envelope you. Pay no attention to the calls for return from your loved ones. Let death take you away. Let it give you eternal peace."_

* * *

Soft beeps echoed through the barren white hospital room, the white curtains fluttered gracefully as the wind gently blew through the open window. The sky outside was a calming shade of blue, the fluffy white clouds decorating the sky as the sun shone faintly from behind them. It was a peaceful day. A beautiful day. But to a certain green haired teen, it was anything but that.

His emerald hues sadly gazed upon the red haired male in front of him, who was entranced by the view outside from the window which he could barely see from his bed, tubes fixed on his arms then connected to the beeping machine. His expression was tranquil, admiring how the trees swayed gently at the wind's blows.

"the weather today is pleasant. Don't you agree, Shintarou?"

The redhead asked, smiling gently. The other— Midorima Shintarou —felt his chest tighten at how weak and sickly his voice sounded, unlike the usual high and might tone he would always use. Just right after the Winter Cup finals, the male— Akashi —suddenly collapsed and was immediately rushed to the hospital, where he was diagnosed with a fatal disease.

Since then, he has been living in the empty hospital room for almost a year, with no signs of recovery. For him to fall into this fragile state, many wouldn't believe it, no matter how true it was. It was, after all, their absolute captain. But, he is only human. A powerless human who can't do anything against the power of fate.

"aah..It is"

"reminds me of when we were still in Teiko.."

The redhead closed his eyes and leaned back, reminiscing the moments of bliss that were spent by them when they were just normal children who loved the sport of basketball more than anything. Midorima raised an eyebrow at the solemn expression his companion produced, though it was accompanied with smile.

"...if _that_ hadn't happened—" _if they weren't strong enough to be called Miracles_ "we might have went to the same high school.."

Akashi slightly opened his eyes, gazing up at the ceiling, regret sensed from his expression

"Ryouta would still challenge Daiki to a 1-on-1, in which the latter would find a way to decline.. Satsuki would then reprimand the two telling them that they were already highschoolers so they should act their age.. Tetsuya would watch them, a content smile on his face, before he too advises them to stop making a ruckus.. Atsushi would eat his snacks despite the orders of him not to.. And then you would scold him for doing so, like how you used to. Everyday would definitely be enjoyable. Right, Shintarou?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up, as if it was a sign of an agreement, receiving a light chuckle from the red haired teen. Though, in an instant, he went into a coughing fit, causing the other to panic for a short bit, giving light pats on his back in attempt to calm the coughing down.

"thanks, Shintarou.."

A smile was forced by the redhead and the green haired male had to hold back a pained expression. His time was near, the doctor had informed. A fact that could no longer be ignored. In order to make up for the lost time between them, Midorima spent the majority of his time in the hospital with Akashi, so that when he goes, he could watch over him and not let him be alone.

When he would wither, that he doesn't know. All he knows is that he would stay by his side till the very last. He won't let his dear captain, though former, be left in solitude once more. Not again would he leave his side. Not again would he let him fall into despair at the abandonment of the goddess of victory.

Not again would he let that happen…

* * *

Another day with the same weather condition came upon the pair as the redhead's condition worsened till he could barely move a limb. His breathing became weaker every second and the green haired male just knew, that death was descending upon his dear person. He held the other's frail hand as clear green filled with sorrow looked at the male that was no more brimming with pride and arrogance. He was not more than a lifeless doll, waiting to be sent to his rightful place in disposal.

"Shintarou…" His voice was faint and could hardly be heard by the other, who bent down in order to hear him more clearly. "could you…get me some water..?"

A simple request which was heeded by the green haired male. It was the least he could do. A few steps over to the water dispenser set in the room, Midorima carefully poured some water into the cup, and in the midst of his actions, he could hear the sickly voice of the male faintly singing a song, a child's song.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.._

_You make me happy when skies are grey.."_

A smile made its way on the green haired male's face as he listened to gentle tone one could barely hear, he turned, the cup of water in his hand, and walked back to his seat next to the bed.

"_You never know, dear, how much I love you…"_

He turned slowly towards his companion and a frail, gentle smile formed on his features, his hand, slightly shaking, weakly raised up towards the male who had sat down and placed it tenderly on his cheek, tears flowed out from his ruby and gold eyes as they closed.

"_Please don't take… my sunshine…"_

Hearing his voice die out and the sight of his hand slowly dropping to his side, accompanied by the shrill beep of the machine, his emerald eyes widened and he called out to the male, silently praying that he would give an answer.

"Akashi?"

_Silence._

"oi, Akashi…Akashi?.. Akashi!"

Again and again, the male called out his name, giving gentle shakes to the other's body, his voice sounding brittle and was at the point of breaking. The clouds moved to cover the sun, darkening the sky, as if mourning for the imperial flower which has at last withered. But no matter how much he denied, the motionless body of the other and the never-ending beep confirmed the fact that, Akashi Seijuro, is no more.

His head was hung low, gripping tightly the hand of the lifeless boy, holding it close to him, body curled up slightly as it started to tremble, tears falling from his emerald orbs. Chest tightening and a stinging sensation enveloped his heart as he uttered in a whisper, final words to be conveyed to the person who is not anymore with him.

"_Please don't take…my sunshine away…"_

* * *

"_Flowers are fragile and ephemeral. Even if you meant to protect them with a surrounding fence from the wind and rain, they would die without sunlight. And a spindly fence has no power against a string wind. Just like how humans have no command over life, or death. Unable to resist the cruelty of fate, they can only wait for the time for them to wither gracefully under the mercy of death itself. Nothing more."_

* * *

**Inspired (?) by a post in tumblr-**  
**I swear tumblr is the best place for fanfic ideas- ;w;**  
***sorry not sorry about this*  
Might make an AkaKuro version of this-  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
